The Immortal Blade and the Witch Queen
A young woman was sitting at the park, have received a tip that a Demonic force was trying to tear its way in via the aformetioned locale. Dressed in a black shirt with a purple crown color, and a plaid skirt, she waited, it was still early, most Demons never liked coming out during the day, which sat fine with her. After all, it wasn't a bright idea to cast spells in broad daylight, alot of people were quite skeptical of such feats. Nearby in an apartment complex, a young male adult was shutting the door behind him as he started out of the building wearing shades even though there was no bright sun along with a full-body trench coat and a scarf even though it wasn't cold. Eventually he arrived at the street corner waiting for the street light to change. The young woman knew that the Demon wouldn't bust through for a few hours and decided that it wasn't worth just sitting down for that long. She waved her hand slightly, creating a seal that would alert her to any activity related to her task and walked over to the corner, waiting to the light so she could cross to the convenience store to buy a drink. The young man had a uneasy feeling as if his senses were trying to warn him of an enemy, yet as he looked around using his shades to scan for any unknown energy sources and elements he could not find any. Suddenly out of nowhere as the light turned green an armored trunk from the bank flew by with what appeared to be black beasts on top of it. The young man quickly ran to a secluded area as he pressed two buttons on the collar of his trench coat transforming it into a suit as he then instantly disappeared. Loran watched the truck pass, thinking it was just another robbery. That was until she saw the black things on top. What they were...odds were they didn't belong in this world, or at least the physical plane. She took off after the truck, only stopping to place a tracking spell on it, wordlessly and motionlessly, meaning it was weaker, but would serve her purpose. Unknown to Loren hidden in a cloak of invisiblity, Griger was running on the side of the buildngs unseen as he managed to catch up to the truck and land right on top of it with the black beasts. "What are you??" He asked in his infamous Auto-tuned voice as the beasts turned towards him and roared while he drew his blade, Kagi. The larger creature shambled forward. "Legion...For we are many. And you are a walking pile of scrap metal, obviously." What he said wasn't a lie, for the creatures were indeed part of a legion, not in the Bilblical sense, but a millitaristic one. Each of the royals in Hell, numbering 72 in total, had legions of foul spirits at their command, hundreds of soldiers begging to be sent to cause chaos and disorder among men. Loran followed the truck, taking short-cuts along the way, always keeping it in sight. What's that human doing there? Does he intend to fight them? Griger did not attempt to communicate with the beasts as he drew his blade Kagi, the dark energy sensed by the blade triggered a defenseive technique as the blade surrounded itself with a light aura. "I would be careful who you call pile of scrap metal." Griger replied as he sliced at the beasts. The only speaking member of the Legion let out a laugh, blocking the blade with a clawed hand. "Gonna need to be faster than that. Besides, we haven't done anything, except possess the driver of this motorized chariot to do our bidding. You know, stuff that we actually get to do. We're only limited by what our master tells us. In fact, no mortal law has been broken. So, Hero who sits in a tin can, do you still want to fight me...or should I say, us?" Drawing a magical symbol in the air, scribed with a hexagram, Loran took her chances and jumped onto the back of the truck. Thanks to her spell was able to magnatize her body to stick to the truck as it sped through the streets. She slowly climbed up, afraid her spell might have worn off at any given moment in time. Staring at the beings that were called Legion, she tried to figure out what Demon they served, without saying a word. Judging by their black coloration, she assumed it was either Beelzebub or worse yet, Baal. Either way, without being sure, she wasn't about to try to launch her own attack. "Me? No, her yes." Griger replied managing to break off the grip as he slid back right next to Loran, "Been sometime Loran, I knew that you waiting right next to me." He said smiling underneath his mask. Loran growled at him. "Fool, I don't think telling them I was here was your best idea. Do you know how many Demons want my head?!" The Leader turned to face the pair, his slow, shambling form gliding between the forms of his allies. "Oh, so the infamous Loran Constentine graces us with her presence. Oh Belphagor is gonna love hearing about this. Sic 'em boys. Kill the armored guy if you want, but don't touch the witch. She's very important to our cause." At his command, four of the creatures, wolf like monsters, closed the gap in moments, aiming to kill Griger, holding nothing back. Griger commanded his nano-bots to reveal his left arm as he motioned his fingers around a tattoo around his wrist causing an aura of light protecting both Loran and Himself. "I know, though I guess I still have much to learn about keeping my mouth." He replied. "Forget it. When I finish speaking, I need you to drop the barrier, no complaining. I'll blast them good, and hopefully, have a spare moment to exorsise them. Archi-radi-marga!" she shouted the incantation, grey colored magic energy gathering at her command. Meanwhile, the four wolf-shadows backed away from the barrier, wondering what the humans behind it were planning. Griger re-equipped the arms as the barrier dropped with Griger jumping off of the truck to try and stop it. The moment she had a clear shot, Loran's spell tore into the four creatures, gaping holes left in their chests. It was carnage in a beautiful way, no blood, no gore, nothing. Just damage. That was how she liked to off someone, with no cleanup or fuss. "And now, for the fun part. Dear Father in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name. I ask thee, send these unclean spirits to where they came. In your Holy and Powerful name, Amen and Amen." she prayed. And just as she asked, the four were gone, removed from the physical plane. "You honestly think four are enough to stop me? Come now. I'm John's grandkid. I'm also as powerful as he is in all this magical stuff." The Leader laughed, a low, scathing, sunderous sound. It was more growl than laugh. "I was simply testing you, girl. But one spell...Impressive. Nice job lying to the Holy Father there, aithiest. I'm astounded He listened to you." With the Demons gone, the truck started spinning out of control as Tommy shot out some anti-gravity poles causing the truck to stop as he floated. Griger then got the driver out of the seat as he placed him on the sidewalk. "Loran, I need you to make sure this guy doesn't have anymore influence from those demons." He asked turning off the poles as the truck landed safely. "It's easy to lie to a God you never believed in. After all, redemption isn't in my job description and you guys know it." Loran said, calmly walking over to the Leader, a confident smile on her face. "So, you still got two friends back there. Want me to kill them, or just do to them what I did to the other four?" "Witches using God's Name as a weapon. No wonder you're so coveted on the other side, the dark other side, I mean. You are an oxymoron child. Human and demon blood, Nergal's if I'm not mistaken. And maybe the taint of a succubus? Your grandmother, right? Or am I incorrect?" "You talk too much. And you smell funny too." she replied. All she had to do was keep him busy long enough to create an exploitable loophole she could use to beat him. After putting the poles back into his suit, he felt very powerful energy eminating as he looked at Loran who he could see talking with another black beast but different from the other two. He gripped his sword and headed right towards them. Loran smiled. "I will admit, yes, Nergal's blood is indeed in my body. I'm not human, completely. And yet, I accepted that years ago. I'm a witch, like you said. But I can bleed, I can breathe. I am alive. Being a Demon would be boring, so I don't care. I'm glad I am able to feel emotions like sadness and sorrow, joy and love, good things and bad." Griger was right near them when something caused his body to be frozen in place. "Griger, what's going on? Why are you stuck? Battery cells die out in your suit or something?" Loran asked, confused and worried. The Leader smirked. "Incorrect girl. I'm trapping him. After all, I want to see your emotions that you claim to enjory having. I will enjoy breaking your emotions and your mind. My master can take care of the rest. You do understand, right?" Loran understood clearly. She was to become the mother of the Anti-Christ, if whatever Demon that wanted her got his slimy mitts on her, which wasn't gonna happen. Problem was, she wasn't about to try her magic at that range. Griger tried to get out of the stasis using his Iki Symbols but found the armor to be completly locked with nothing working, "Loran listen, No matter what this evil one says, You are stronger than any worthless demon out there." He said in his normal voice due to the suit systen shutdown of his Auto-Tuner. "It isn't who's the greater of the two. He wants me to do something I'm never gonna let happen." Loran said, before turning her attention to the Demon "In the intrest of the mortal plane, I'm sorry, but you can tell your 'master' to stick it up his back door and stop trying my patience." She pulled out a black magnum gun and leveled it at the Demon's eyes. One shot, clean through. It wasn't a kill shot, but it did exactly what she wanted, a distraction, breaking the Leader's concentration, and therefore, his magic. After the beast was vanquished, the spell placed on Griger was off and he could move again. After taking off his armor, he grabbed Loran and dragged her to the guy still unconsious. "I need you to make sure he's not under anymore Influence." He asked in his normal voice putting on his Sunglasses. After muttering a few words in Sanskrit, Loran smiled. "I sense nothing from him of a Demonic nature. He's clean." Griger wiped the sweat away from his brow, "Phew, for a second there I was worried. By the way it's been a while, how have you been?" Griger asked as he made sure to call the police. "Fine. Just, you know, slaying Demons, clensing souls. Same thing as always. How about you?" Loran asked, starting to walk away. "Come, it's best we get out of here. After all, my grandfather is persona non grata around here." Tyson nodded as he walked alongside her until they reached a clear area where they could talk, "Not much really, not much crime occurs in this place ever since I came back to the States. Though I've been inventing some new gear like you saw before." He said as his glasses scanned the area making sure nothing was out of place. "Yeah. Well, we got lucky. Although, next time Demons are involved, don't tell them where I am. They either hate me, or want me for something...evil. Let's leave it at that." Loran said, sure she was forgetting something. Whatever it was kept slipping her mind as quickly as she thought of it. "Noted, so how has being part of The Team been working out for you? I mean I know I'm partly a member whenever you guys need me, but I still try to help up whenever I can." He replied looking at Loran. "It's driving me crazy. I never actually asked to join, they more or less wanted me, just because Gramps is too old to keep Demon-killing. Plus, it's like that Demon said, I'm not entirely human, so I've always known they want to keep me under watch at all times. The JL never trusted me from the start, and they still don't. Only reason I stick around, they agreed to help my family. I'm staying out of honor more than anything." "I understand the stress from all this, though I gotta be proud to be part of it. I helped you guys out in a tough jam because I needed to. And afterwords I joined, my master always taught me to be part of something bigger and I guess this Team is the biggest thing right now." He said laughing a bit. Loran nodded. "Soon there will be bigger. Trust me, I'm a witch. I know things." she said, smiling playfully. "I can tell, come on let's head to the cave I ain't got much else to do right now how bout you?" Tyson asked smiling. "I think that sounds like a good idea. Go on ahead, I gotta check something. I'll be right with you." Loran said, walking back the way they came. Equpping on his armor, he pressed two buttons on his wrist activiating the Zeta-Network as the beam surrounded Griger. "Reconized Griger B30." The computer said as he disappeared. After a few minutes, she tracked down the original ward that she placed on the part and removed it. She already delt with the threat, and she knew it. Whoever provided the tip knew exactly what was going to happen, leaving a handful of people who it could have been. Tapping a hidden switch on the inside of her belt, she accessed the Zeta-Network, repleate with the computer voice "Recognized: Loran Constentine B23" and warped away. The Cave As Griger entered through the Zeta-Tube, he sighed and sat down on an open chair where he relaxed waiting for Loran. Loran appeared shortly and walked over and sat down, panting. "So, what's on your mind?" "Not much, just trying not to be suprised everytime I enter here. Hard to believe it's only been a year since I became a hero and started my work." Tyson said opening a photo on his wristwatch of him and his Master. "I know. Still, I'd rather have somewhere safe to run to when I need to. This place fits the bill perfectly." Loran said, looking around. For a magical person, science always did facinate her, science being a human's attempt at mirroring the so called 'Dark Arts'. "It's intresting how much you fancy Technology, if you wish I could teach you a thing or two." Tyson asked smiling. "I can check the internet. That's all I know, really. I spend all of my time studying spells, and listening to music." Loran said, thinking of all the times she had inadvertently busted her computer praticing a random spell or two, even just muttering the incantations a few times. Tyson laughed as he suddenly the alarm activated as he brought up the keyboard trying to see what was the situation, off one of the street cameras was a giant demon as it started to wreck the city. "Looks like this break is over." He said putting on his armor and grabbing his sword as he headed towards the Zeta-Tubes. "Reconized Griger B30." Loran dashed over to the tube, wondering what was going on. After all, she delt with a bunch of Demons, why would they attack again so soon? Her concentration was broken when the computerized voice startled her. "Recongnized, Loran Constentine, B23" Stupid computer systems. she thought, shaking her head. City Exiting the portal, many of the civilans were running opposite of where Griger was standing as the Giant Demon came around the corner roaring a horrible sound. Griger drew his blade and went on the offensive. Loran matteralized a moment later, watching Griger act like, in her opinion, a complete idiot, running straight in without a plan. She ran behind him, hoping that the Demon wasn't aware of two human beings closing in on it, two beings it could smash like grapes. Griger gave a quick analysis on his opponent seeing how tall he was, his strength, his size, and many others. Focusing, he used an Iki symbol located underneath the elbow, restrain, out of nowhere appeared chains of light as they surrouned the demon all over the body. Griger then attempted to slash at the beast with his blade. The Demon roared, angry at being bound by the light-chains. Lashing it's mighty, tree-like legs around, it attempted to free itself, and grew more annoyed as a strange sensation flooded into it's mind, a feeling known to humans as pain. Again and again, it felt the hot sting of pain as Griger's sword kept entering it's muscles and tendons, rending them in twain from each other. Loran wanted to get above the giant, or at least closer to it's head or torso. Attacking from the bottom wasn't much help, it was too massive compared to what either human was capable of, She found a fire escape ladder and began dashing up the rungs, which gave way to a platform with stairs assending like mad, which she promply followed, acsending to the top, and upon reaching the uppermost point she could, her eyes were either joking, or the monster was a few feet tallter than the tallest structure in the city. "Holy...Jesus...It's still too high up to hit in the face." She ran to the edge and watched Griger, watching his fight with just the lower body, as in, below the knees. Pulling a few vials of colored liquid from her belt, she began mixing a few together, not unlike mixing a martini, shake, don't stir, making a home-brewed shrink spell. Crap. I still need time. Griger, keep him busy for just a sec. ''she thought, watching both the cyborg-ninja and the giant unholy freak, wating for her potion to settle, and a good opening. Griger realized that his slices wasn't doing much and decided to head towards the upper body to deal damage but after reaching the top of a high building, he saw the giant demon. "''Loran, you read me?" Griger said contacting her through communcator. "Yeah, I read. How long can you stall this thing? I'll need a few minutes to finish the potion that will shrink this giant. Time to play David and Goliath, only he can squish you before you can kill him, even with a sling in hand." Loran replied, shaking the vial. "You really need to learn to stop understinmating me." Griger said as suddenly he used another Iki Symbol located on the shoulder, Titan. Suddenly an energy creature appeared the size of a skyscrapper with Griger in the middle of it with Kagi extended to big size. "Mantaining this size will only last five minutes that's all I can give you." Griger replied as he jumped high and slashed at the demon. The Demon roared as it lashed out, busting the energy chain that once bound it, free to fight the once puny human who challenged it, grabbing the giant sword and, ignoring the pain, pushed back, finally ready to teach that suddenly overgrown human what it feels like. Loran watched the fight, glad to see her potion was complete. In fact, the Demon's actions, fighting back, was exactly what she wanted to happen. When the creature was close enough, hurled the vial right into it's gaping maw, right where it needed to be. Once inside, the magic kicked in, shrinking the Demon to easily half it's size, and would continue to do so until it was no taller than a normal human, which made it more and more vulnerable as it shrunk. Griger was grabbing the wound as he cancelled the form he was in and reverted back to his normal shape as he looked at the demon and prepared to finish him off. Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplays